metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Taunt
In the ''Super Smash Bros.'' series, a taunt is a move that can be used by characters to provoke, annoy, or mock their opponents, usually after a KO or a successfully executed move or combo. In Super Smash Bros. and Super Smash Bros. Melee, each character (except for Pichu and Captain Falcon in Melee) has only one taunt. This was increased to three taunts per character in Super Smash Bros. Brawl onwards, which can be performed when pressing up, side or down on the L button (Super Smash Bros.), directional pad (the subsequent four games with a GameCube controller) or the 1 and 2 buttons on the Wii Remote alone and with the Nunchuk (Brawl/''Super Smash Bros. for Wii U). On the Wii Remote, side taunts can be trickier to perform as both the 1 and 2 buttons must be pressed simultaneously to trigger them. Samus Samus had a single taunt in the first two games of the series, which was replaced in the later games. In ''Super Smash Bros., Samus will hold her Arm Cannon upright and shake it. The speed of this is increased in Melee, and Samus places her left hand on her hip when doing so. From Brawl onwards, Samus's taunts are as follows: ;Up Taunt:Samus performs a karate chop with her left arm. The thrusters on her back flare as she brings her hand down. ;Side Taunt:Samus faces the screen and activates the Zero Laser configuration of her Arm Cannon, clenching her fist as she does so. She lets it spin for a few moments before retracting it and returning to her default stance. ;Down Taunt:Samus quickly points her Arm Cannon behind, and then crouches to aim in front of her. The cannon flares twice as she does this. In Brawl, it is possible to transform Samus into Zero Suit Samus mid-match by quickly inputting the up taunt, followed by the down taunt, followed by the up taunt again. If performed correctly, Samus will crouch and her Power Suit will crumble, revealing Zero Suit Samus. Due to the two Samus characters being made separate fighters in Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U and Ultimate, this taunt trick no longer works. File:Taunt Samus SSB.png|Samus's Taunt in Super Smash Bros. File:Taunt Samus SSBM.gif|Samus's Taunt in Melee File:Taunt Samus SSBB (up).gif|Samus's Up Taunt in Brawl File:Taunt Samus SSBB (side).gif|Samus's Side Taunt Brawl File:Taunt Samus SSBB (down).gif|Samus's Down Taunt in Brawl Screen-2.jpg|Samus's Side Taunt in Wii U Nintendo Direct E3 2018 - Samus taunt.png|Samus's Side Taunt in Ultimate SSB Ultimate Samus gravity suit.jpg|Samus's Down Taunt in Ultimate Zero Suit Samus Zero Suit Samus made her first appearance in Brawl. As such, she has never had only one taunt. Unlike her suited self, Zero Suit Samus speaks in all of her taunts. Her voice in all of her games is provided by Alésia Glidewell. Her taunts are as follows: ;Up Taunt:Zero Suit Samus throws her Paralyzer into the air, spins on the ground and catches it. She asks, "Is that all?" ;Side Taunt:Zero Suit Samus swings her Plasma Whip in front of her and says "Try me." ;Down Taunt:Zero Suit Samus spins in place, twirling the Plasma Whip around her, and stops before saying "You're mine." File:Taunt Zero Suit Samus SSBB (up).gif|Zero Suit Samus's Up Taunt in Brawl File:Taunt Zero Suit Samus SSBB (side).gif|Zero Suit Samus's Side Taunt in Brawl File:Taunt Zero Suit Samus SSBB (down).gif|Zero Suit Samus's Down Taunt in Brawl Smash4Brinstar.jpg|Zero Suit Samus's Up Taunt in 3DS Boxing Ring titles (Italian).png|Zero Suit Samus's Down Taunt in Wii U Ridley Ridley, who makes his debut as a playable character in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate, has three taunts of his own. ;Up Taunt:Ridley roars and strikes a threatening pose, while wildly flapping his wings. ;Side Taunt:Ridley spins in a circle, and finishes with a claw swipe. The pose he adopts afterwards bears a resemblance to his key art for Ultimate. ;Down Taunt:Ridley stands upright, straightening up his body as if he notices something, before easing up while smiling sadistically. As he stands, his body makes an audible crackle. Masahiro Sakurai has stated that this is his favorite taunt in the game, and it shows how tall Ridley is (a reference to the "Ridley is too big" meme). SSBU Classic Mode Ridley Ending.png|Ridley's Up Taunt A Piercing Screech Ridley and Samus Kirby.png|Ridley's Down Taunt Dark Samus Dark Samus debuts in Ultimate as well. Despite being Samus's Echo Fighter, Dark Samus's taunts are distinct from hers. ;Up Taunt :Dark Samus straightens her posture while glowing with blue Phazon energy. ;Side Taunt :Dark Samus spins around while glowing with blue Phazon energy. ;Down Taunt :Dark Samus stops floating and kneels on the floor while holding up her Arm Cannon. This pose is similar to Samus Aran's pose on the box art of Metroid II: Return of Samus and Metroid: Samus Returns. Category:Miscellaneous Category:Super Smash Bros. Category:Samus Aran Category:Zero Suit Samus Category:Ridley Category:Metroid Prime/Dark Samus